poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prepare Battle
O.W.C.A Headquarter (Phineas is explained to Major Monogram and Carl) Major Monogram: So, you were say that the Robot Cats are from the Future of Japan!? Phineas: Yes! Carl: And these Kids are from Japan?! Phineas: That's right, But except Mimimi, she's from France. Major Monogram: And you got send to the Future of Japan!? Ferb: Absolutely! Carl: And you got send to the 2nd Dimension from a Mad Scientist and Dr Achimoff!? Phineas: That's right, and even though Dr Achimoff and Other Dimension Doofenshmirtz is trying to take over the Time and Dimension. Major Monogram: Oh No! But don't worry the SS SN we stop them! Peter: Don't thing so Major Monogram, Look! (They watch and saw the SS SN got Captured from the Dr Achimoff Robots) Carl: Oh No! But don't worry The U.S Government will stop time! Perry: Nope! look again! (They watch the Monitor again, And the U.S Government got Captured from the Norm-Bots) Major Monogram: Wow! They are good! (Carl looks worry and he heard a noise he look over there and saw Doraemon and his Friends acting like a Cat, Dark got so Confuse to them, so he went to talk Dorapin) Carl: Um, are you Dorapin? Dorapin: That's Right Gentleman, That's my name. Carl: Oh Okay, I have one Question for you, What's Wrong with them? (He pointed to Doraemon and His Friends) Dorapin: Oh, well you see this, When Robot Cats Lose their Bells they will act like a Normal Cat. Carl: Really, Then... What happen to their Bells? Dorapin: Well, thanks to Dr Achimoff, He Build a Delete Machine and now Their Bells is Gone. Carl: Sweet Zeus, (And then he saw Dorapin Fading and He Scream) What happen to you?! Dorapin: Huh? (He Look at his Hands and is Fading And he Gasp) Guys! we're Fading. (They heard what he Said and they saw Doraemon and his Friend Fading and they got Shock) Pinky: (Gasp) What happen to you?! Doraemon: I don't know! (Gasp) Oh No the Timelines, Dr Achimoff and Other Dimension Doofenshmirtz is Changing the Timeline. Terry: What! Changing the Timeline but How!? Dora-Nichov: Well, Dr Achimoff and Other Dimension Doofenshmirtz is changing the Timeline with Their Amy's, and for that, They are gonna change the Future that we were Born! Then that means we will never Exist! Noby: What! (He hug Doraemom and he Cry) No! I don't want you to be Gone Doraemon! Doraemon: I know Noby, But don't worry we will save the Timeline and we have to Hurry, We just have about (He look at the Timer) 3 Hours Left, Dora-Rinho: And even our Picture is Fading too (he show them the Picture of Them, and their Ears is Fading away) Baljeet: Oh No! We have to Stop them! Phineas: Alright, Me and Ferb Inventions will stop them! Perry: Don't think so, Their are So many Army's! Then that mean you Invention cannot Stop them! Pinky: Well, what about us and the Animals Agent maybe we will stop them. Peter: We can't! There are So many of them. Big G: Well we gotta do something, The World is Depending on Us! (They are look Worry,Because they have no match to them and is look the World is Goner, Until then Dora Kid's Beacon is Beeping he Answer it and it was Principal Terodachi that call him) Principal Terodachi: Hello, Everybody! Dora Kid: Principal! What are you Calling me for? Principal Terodachi: Well, I know the 22 Century is Changing because Dr Achimoff is Changing the Timeline, So we have to Save the Timeline! Dora Med: Well, we would but... There are a lot of them that mean we have no match to them! Principal Terodachi: I know, But I have some Allies from your Adventures Doraemon. Doraemon: My Allies? Principal Terodachi: Yes, I'll show it to you, Dora Kid! Put your Beacon on the Monitor! Dora Kid: Alright! Step Aside Everyone! (He put his Beacon to the Huge Monitor and Principal Terodachi is on the Screen) Principal Terodachi: Good! And Everybody look at These! (They look at the Monitor, and then they saw the People From Doraemon's Movie and Birthday Specials even the Dorabase Characters on the Monitor, and they all look so Amazed) Isabella: Oh My GOODNESS! Are these the People from your Adventures Doraemon?! Doraemon: That's Right, all the People from My Adventures are Here! Me and My Friends help them to save their Worlds! Phineas: Wow! I cannot believe you have many People from your Adventures! And these are your Friends from you Timeline? Doraemon: That's right! they are my Friends from 22nd Century Phineas: Cool! (He look at Principal Terodachi) So they are gonna help us! Principal Terodachi: That's right! And we'll be there in A Minute! Good Luck! (The Monitor turn Black, and Everybody is got so excited because they have their Own Army) Phineas: This is Awesome! Everybody I know what we're gonna do today, Let's save the Time and Dimensions! All: Yeah!!! (Ferb and Dora-Nichov is playing the Flute) To Be Continued Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3